Camp Half Blood
by Bankotsus' Girl
Summary: Half bloods are showing up dead in the Hudson River others are missing, will Sango be able to understand what's going on? Will Bankotsu get his revenge? Please read and find out! BanSan / Greek Mythology
1. Chapter 1

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Hello there, here I am with a wonderful story! It's an Inuyasha and Percy Jackson story. Although there are no characters from Percy Jackson just the plot and area of it.

I do not own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson. Enough said

'_Run! I have to keep running!' _ A girl with long brown hair kept thinking over and over again. She began to stir _'No! a dead end, crap there's no way out!' _She turned around to see a monster running towards her, getting closer every second. _'What do I do? I don't wanna die!'_

'_Go through the shadows'_ a voice called to her in her head

"What?" The girls turned around to see who was talking to her "Who's there? If there is anyone there please help me!"

'_Go through the shadows, you'll be safe there' _the male voice grew louder.

She looked at the dead end again, turning she saw the shadow of the wall, walking closer to it she reached her hand out. Hearing the scream of the monster she turned to look, he was seconds away from her now. Closing her eyes shut screaming.

"Ahhh!" The girl screamed kicking and rolled off her bed. "Huh? I'm … I'm in my room?" She got up, pulling the blankets with her looking around, like a little girl she looked under her bed in her closet and sat down on her bed again. "What the hell was that? My dream I was so real…" She looked at her clock _'Its 5:45, I woke up two hours early again.'_ Making her bed she threw the last pillow on it. _'damn I didn't get enough rest, I practically destroyed my bed.'_ Turning around she walked out of her room to the bath room. _'Everyone is still asleep I see. Gods I hope a hot shower will distress me.' _Just as she walked around the corner to enter the bath room she heard someone call her.

"Hey sis, I had a nightmare again" A young boy said

'Kohaku, did you take the medicine the doctor gave you?" She walked over to him.

"Yes but its not working, its getting worse. This time I dreamt I was in a labyrinth and this monster chased me into the corner and … and" He began to cry

"Oh don't cry Kohaku, come here" She pulled him into a hug

"Sango you don't understand" He cried "The man told me go into the shadow"

"What?" Sango questioned

"He told me to go into the shadow, It was so real" He continued to cry "And I went, I went into the shadow"

"And what happened?" She hugged him tighter, fear filling her belly

"I was in my room, I fell through the ceiling, and I could see myself sleeping. No matter how loud I yelled my voice" He coughed out "My voice, nothing came out. "

They both knelt down to the ground. Sango still consoling Kohaku and began to speak "Kohaku don't worry, I will never let anything hurt you, do you understand me?" She looked at him

"Yes" Kohaku nodded

"Ok good" Sango smiled "Now go blow your nose before you leave a trail of snot everywhere."

"You're so mean Sis." Kohaku teased

"Well I don't want to clean it up" Sango laughed "I'm going to take a shower and slowly get ready for school"

"I think I'm going to do that too" Kohaku looked at her "I don't think I'm going to sleep for a while"

"I understand, well figure something out" Sango smile at him before getting up and walking down the hall to the bathroom. _'we had the same dream, only he listened to the voice and ended up in his room. Where would I have ended up if I went through it?' _

Sango walked out of the bathroom when she walked into the living room she saw her brother sitting there watching tv passed out. _' not sleeping for a while huh?' _ she thought.

"Hey, hey wake up. I'm out of the shower." Sango smacked him with a pillow

"Hmph, Wha-What?" Kohaku snorted "The cat goes meow"

"Ha ha you are such a tard, you know that?" Sango laughed "The shower is free, I'm gonna dry my hair now."

Kohaku walked into the bathroom and began to shower. Sango walked back into her room and dried her hair. Pulling out a flat iron and turning it on. Setting it down she began to blow dry her hair, flipping her head over she blew a section at a time. Satisfied with her result she looked in the mirror and saw someone behind her. Turning around quickly she saw no one. _'I must be losing my mind'_ she thought _'It must be from lack of sleep' _ she looked in the mirror again, this time everything looked normal, she looked closer and saw dark circles under eyes. "Ugh where is my cover up?" she questioned out loud.

Sango and Kohaku finished getting ready, the sun light slowly entered the room threw the window. Their mother walked out of her room and down the stairs to find her kids eating breakfast.

"You guys are up early again" Hotaru said

"We couldn't sleep again." Kohaku said taking another bite of his food.

"Medicine not working?" Hotaru asked look at her son, "You look worn."

"No, the nightmares keep coming back. At first I sleep amazingly but the third or fourth night they come back." Kohaku said with a yawn

"Do you want me to make another appointment for you two?" Hotaru looked at both her children

"Whats the point Mama? All they do is up the dose; we're taking enough medication to kill a horse." Sango finished "There is no point, were better off not taking anything, not like the pills are working."

"Well tell me what you want me to do, I don't want you kids to suffer." Hotaru said sitting next to Kohaku.

"I don't know let me think of something mama, but I'm going to get a head start today, ill see you two tonight." Sango said turning around walking to the door.

Sango put on her black school jacket. She wore a white button up shirt, black skirt and white socks that went to her mid thigh. Pulling on her shoes she walked to the door, her hand barely touching the door knob when a knock came from the other side.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sango opened the door, and there stood a tall boy in his school uniform, black slacks, black blazer jacket and a white button up shirt that he didn't button up all the way.

"Hey Sango, you answered fast." He said

"Hey Koga, I was just on my way out, you're up so early as usual" Sango smiled

'What can I say I'm a morning person, I'm surprised you're up actually, you're such a night owl." Koga laughed

"I know, I know it way to early, but I figure I would get a head start today." Sango smiled then turned to where her family was sitting "Bye mama Kohaku, I'll see you later."

"Good morning Miss Hotaru, Kohaku man, Have a good day!" Koga said waving bye

'Good bye kids" Hotaru said

"Later guys" Kohaku followed after

"So why are you up so early?" Koga asked Sango

"I told you I wanted a head start today." Sango lied

Koga turned to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey, hey we have been best friends since Kindergarten, and you have always been a night person, you hate sun light like you're a bat. Are you like a vampire or something?"

Sango laughed "No Koga I'm not a vampire, and if I was what would you do?"

"Id let you suck my blood but before that I would wear garlic perfume" Koga joked "But then again id help you hunt for your victims, and we can go to war with people we dislike."

"Oh gods you and your wars" Sango play punched him

'I'm serious here!" Koga laughed while rubbing his arm, they continued to walk "I would be a War Lord and you would be my one woman army"

"You probably would do that, ha ha" Sango joked with him "And with all the victims I killed I would raise them from the dead and grow an army of the dead."

"See now your thinking, ha ha " Koga laughed "Damn I'm starving all this talk or wars and an army of the dead really make a guy hungry"

"Want to stop at a diner or something?' Sango asked

"Yeah, we have enough time." Koga finished

Well there is the first chapter to Camp Half Blood. I hope you liked it. R&R please thank you

Bankotsus Girl


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Hello there, here I am with a wonderful story! It's an Inuyasha and Percy Jackson story. Although there are no characters from Percy Jackson just the plot and area of it

I do not own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson. Enough said

Camp Half Blood Chapter 2

Kouga and Sango sat down in the diner by the window. Looking over the menu Sango put it down and looked out the window.

"So are you going to tell me what's really going through your brain?" Kouga said nose still in menu.

Sango rolled her eyes, and sipped on her hot tea. "I assure you I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sango you know if it's because you're having a hard time at school don't worry so much you put too much pressure on yourself. School's not for everyone." Kouga said drinking his coffee.

"Its not that, I could care less about school right now, I've been…" she stopped herself from going further.

"You've been what?"

"Nothing its nothing, I'm just sleepy." Sango said rubbing her temples

"Don't lie… I have a confession to make as well.. lately I've been feeling off like somethings there but then its gone. I'm going crazy." Kouga said

Sango looked up at him, her eyes wide. 'He's been feeling weird too?' she thought. Sango felt like her mind was warping thinking and seeing everything in slow motion. 'Am I feeling like this from the lack of sleep? Or am I really going crazy?'

Sango finally spoke "I have been having night terrors."

Kouga nodded his head, motioning for her to continue.

"These dreams are so real, a beast or-or monster is chasing me through some sort of maze, I run and run, the walls are always changing moving like its alive, and I finally hit a dead end when I get cornered by it. Then-" Sango choked

"Then what Sango?" Kouga pushed for her to finish.

"a stern voice, very deep raspy even, he tells me the shadows… the shadows go through the shadows."

"And did you?" Kouga asked

"No, I hesitated, then I wake up heart pounding cold sweat, and my bed it looked like I was fighting for my life."

"Would it be too weird to say I've had similar feelings from dreams?" Kouga said looking out the window. "I feel like school and this life, this isn't it."

"What do you mea-" Sango was cut off

KNOCK KNOC KNOCK

A young girl tapped on the window

"HI KOUGA!" the young girl squeeled

Sango rolled her eyes, she looked at him, "Dude your budding romance with the freshmen girls is highly annoying"

Kouga smiled and waved at the young girl. "Ahh Sango you know you're the apple of my eye"

They both got up and paid and left for school. Walking down the street to their school girls giggled whispered and shouted for Kouga. Sango laughed, "Really Kouga these girls?"

"Oh come on Sango you know I'm a ladies' man, one flash of this smile and boom Panties and soaked." Kouga laughed

Sango almost choked "Oh gods really Kouga that's gross, I don't need to know about those things."

They both laughed at joke while going to school. 'Another day here in living hell' Sango thought.

Eight hours later he saw the two teens leaving the high school. He followed them to their usually hang out and Medusas Hookah/Karaoke Lounge.

"Hmmm do I have the right teens?" He thought crossing the street not looking or caring about the cars that almost hit him.

"You'll be in room A3, thank you for your vist here"

Kouga and Sango went to the room they rented to chill and distress. Walking up the stair to room A3 Sango turned to talk "Is he new here?"

"I don't know, why? Looking for someone new Sango" Kouga laughed

"Don't be an idiot, I'm not looking" Sango punched him. "That guy looked like a creeper."

"You're over thinking things again. Just sit down chill and smoke some hookah." Kouga said pushing her down on the couch.

"We seriously need friends ha ha ha" Sango laughed

A couple of hours later :

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sango turns around to look at the door. Kouga follows suit. "Were looking at the door like a serial killer is going to burst through." Sango whispered

"Is that you Michael Myers?" Kouga yelled opening the door. He looked confused at them then looked at Sango "I think the boy band is here for you."

"Boy band?" A tall teen with dark short hair and violet eyes gritted between his teeth

"Ehh.. Calm down Inuyasha," Another teen said behind him, as he said this Sango had the overwhelming erg to calm down, "We don't want to be rude to our new friends."

"Just who the hell are you?" Kouga said stand in front of Sango

'Typical male' Sango thought "Um I believe what my overbearing friend means is, we don't know who you are." Sango smiled

"Why hello there, you are gorgeous, they didn't say you were this pretty in you file." He flashed he a grin

Sangos heart skipped a beat, 'What is this?' she thought quickly trying to this she stumbled "Um hat file?"

"Never mind that, you two need to come with us." Another teen said with icy blue eyes, long black hair in a braid.

Sango noted that they all had the same orange shirt with a black Pegasus with the words Camp Half Blood over it. "Were not going anywhere with you."

The teen with the nice smile and a small pony tale sighs. "And here I thought you would be a nice girl and come willingly. Tsk tsk oh well, we better get you out of here before the monster come."

"What monsters?" Kouga asked

"No time, Miroku! Lets Go Now!"

Miroku turned to the two teens, in his sweetest and most caring voice he demanded 'The two of you are coming with us now, and you're not going to give us lip about anything."

Then all of Sangos body moved to the sound of his voice, she or Kouga had no control. The last thing she thought was 'Who the hell are these bastards?'

Sango wakes up in a bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she regains focus. "Whe-' Her voice was rough, she coughs. "Where the hell?"

"Are we?" Kouga said next to her

Sango turned her head quickly, she felt a quick relief hearing his voice. "What's going on here? Where are we? Who are they?"

"I dunno, all I remember is walking out and then everything went blank, I woke up here, I cant leave the bed can you?"

Sango willed her legs to move off the bed, over and over her she tried .She looked at Kouga with a panic face.

"Just as I thought, we're stuck here. I don't know what the fuck is going on here but we're ate thire mercy." Kouga said eyes turning to the creaking if the door.

Sango and Kouga stopped talked as they saw an older man with a long dark beard enter the room in a motorized wheel chair, followed by the three teens who kidnapped them.

Kouga went to open his mouth, but the older man spoke first, his voice was stern but caring. Sango wasn't sure if she could trust him, surely he was sane, and he'd let them go, kidnapping was a serious crime, right?

"I'm sure this isn't what you had planned for your day, but I've had my students bring you here."

"YOU CRAZY OLD FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PLAN ON DOING?!" Kouga yelled

"You are going to stay quiet!" The teen with the charming voice yelled. Kouga instantly became quiet.

"Heremmm.." The old man cleared his throat "Thank you Miroku." He said turning back to Sango and Kouga "My name is Chiron, I'm the head director of this camp, the campers here at this camp are of the unique kind. Have you ever heard of the gods?"

Sango looked uneasy, she didn't know if she would be silenced like Kouga "Um like Greek gods? Or Norse gods?"

Chiron smiled "Yes, Greek gods, to be exact. Smart girl you are. Now as we've gone through the ages from golden sliver bronze or even heroic to iron age which i-"

"What ages?" Sango asked , she glanced over to Kouga he sat still looking at them his eyes screamed with anger.

"Over the ages where time spands there have been five ages, **The Golden Age **was the beginning of time when the Titans ruled, it was the dark ages of man. They knew no knowledge, civilization or how to function without the Titians. Father Zeus and the other gods over threw their father, ending the titans rain, this brought upon **The Silver Age**. With this the gods attempted to civilize mankind opening their eyes to work labor time and death. But with this knowledge man began to declare wars, they became harden and tough ruled by their bronze weapons beinging** The Bronze Age.** This lead to the Trojan war. All this leads us to **The Iron Age** which is present day America the western civilization. In which mortals lie scheme and dishonor themselves, with this the god have began to turn their backs on humanity."

Sango looked at him, "Even if this was true how the gods can turn their back? Was it not Zeus who showed knowledge to mankind? Was it not he who brought us out of the dark ages? If he just gives up it'll be a major notch of failure in his belt."

Just as Sango said her thought out load, the sky darkened and lighting flashed followed what felt like a sonic boom that could be felt in her chest.

"My father doesn't appreciate being talked down to" The boy with short black hair and stormy violet eyes said

Chiron cleared his thought again. "Inuyasha I don't think Sango knows what she did was wrong." He said then turned to Sango. "The gods have no tolerance to that type of talk"

"Well they should get used to it.' Sango snapped, "Besides what does this have to do with us? We're not demi gods."

"Well that's were you're wrong, our oracle had a premonition of you two finding the rats nest, so suck it up and quit you're bitchen you were born to do the gods bidding."

"Bankotsu!" Chiron raised his voice.

Kouga started to shake his bed drawing attention to himself.

"Can you let him speak please?" Sango asked

Chiron nodded at Miroku giving him the ok to let him go. "You may speak in a calm demeanor"

Kouga coughed, "About damn time… " Kouga looked at Bankotsu if you ever talk to Sango like that again I swear to whatever gods there are your ass is mine." He growled

Bankotsu smirked "Good Fucking luck."

There was a sharp tension in the room and it was giving Sango a head ache. "Ok so lets just say we are demi gods, how are you sure? Is the like a DNA test? A birth certificate from Hermes himself?" Sango laughed

"Ugh the gods claim you, if you're worthy" Bankotsu said

"Are you saying were not worthy?" Kouga breathed

"I'm saying I think we got the wrong demi gods." Bankotsu said glaring at Kouga.

This was going to be a long day. Sango could already tell, she was going to be home late. 'Oh gods!' She thought 'Mom Kohaku their probably worried'

"Excuse me, but what about our families?" Sango asked

"They have been informed that you are here and you'll been gone for some time." Chiron said

"Just like that?" Kouga asked

"Well there was some convincing from Miroku." Chiron said

"My brother, he should be here, hes a demi god if I am."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT ? YOU JUST FOUND OUT YOU'RE A DEMI GOD!" Yelled Bankotsu

"Bankotsu I think your needed in the mess hall, go help Rin" Chiron said

Bankotsu looked ath the new half bloods and walked out of the room

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Kouga asked

"He's going through a rough patch." Inuyasha said "I take my leave" he said walking out the door

Chiron simply nodded as he walked out of the room, he then turned to Sango and spoke "I have three camp members bringing your brother here as well he should arrive shortly, he'll also bringsome extra things from your home."

Sango smiled "and my mother?"

"She know you'll be staying here" Miroku said

"So how do you know who are parents are if we're not claimed?" Kouga asked

"It's a waiting game, you'll be claimed when your godly parent seems it to be fit.' Chiron said it could be a day or weeks.

"So just how long do we stay here? Sango asked

"It's a year round camp, but most of our campers go home during the school year and come back during the summer, but as things progressively getting worst and half bloods either disappearing or being killed off." Chiron said grimly

"So you drag us here and fresh meat?" Kouga asked

"No, I brought you here to train, learn the skills that will keep you alive out there in the real world, being a half blood is much worst that just a mortal life. You'll be lucky if you'll make to the age of 22, with normal disasters disease mortal deaths and with the add on of having monsters from Tartarus tracking your godly scent you will need all the help you can get."

"Sounds Wonderful" Sango said sarcastically "So how are the campers dying?'

Miroku sat down next to her "Our very own Oracle Of Delphi has been having visions from the gods which prompt us to set out on quests, now every time we leave the barrier of the camp we chance our lives in the real world."

"Currently there is an unknown force out there, across the country we have satyrs keeping tabs on young demi gods if they're sent is strong enough it'll attract monsters to them, so the satyrs job is to bring them safely to this camp. It's a safe haven." Chiron said

"Ok I got that, but what about this unknown force?" Kouga asked

"As of late there has been something dark collecting the young naive half bloods from the places we have our satyrs. And when we send out half bloods on quests, many have gone missing few of them have showed up floating in the Hudson River."

"Then why do it? Why do the gods let their children sacrifice their lives?" Sango asked

"The gods cannot intervene with the affairs to half bloods and mortals. It is against the law of the Maori*."

"The who?" Kouga asked

"The fates, the higher beans of life that control the threads of time, three women who intertwine the lives of all creatures mortal and immortal." Sango said

"Very good, smart girl indeed" Chiron said

" So what is our plan now?" Sango asked

"Now we train, and wait to see who your godly parent is." Chiron said

"Who is your godly parent Miroku?" Kouga asked

Miroku smiled a handsome smile that made Sango want to melt. "My mother is Aphrodite goddess of love beauty and sex" he said and winked at Sango making her face turn beat red.

Sango desperately wanted to change the subject, "Inuyasha said his father was Zeus yes?"

"Yes hes a child of the big three." Chiron answered

"Hades Poseidon and Zeus?" Kouga asked

"Yes, Bankotsu is Son of Poseidon ruler of the seas." Miroku said "But not nearly as handsome as I."

"Calm down there play boy." Kouga said

Chiron let out a loud laugh "You two will fit in quickly, Miroku show them to the Hermes cabin, they will stay there until they are clamed."

'But the cabin is overcrowded; Sango can stay with me in my bed I wouldn't mind at all." Miroku suggested

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind Miroku but I surely would, the Hermes cabin will be fine" Sango smiled

"Yes, yes you two will do fine here, I can feel it in these old hooves of mine you'll be claimed in no time." Chiron said

"Hooves?" Sango and Kouga said at the same time

Well there is chapter two, so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time, I broke my charger to my lap top and well I got lazy and every payday I would forget to buy a new charger T-T But I hope you love it give me your review let me know your thoughts, I did a lot of explain in this chapter like it is in the books, I did tweak things a bit I hope you guys don't mind. If you read the books you pretty much know everything already, for new comers who have never read the books, I strongly recommend the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and also The Heroes of Olympus. By the gods rick why ,why was MOA like that?!

- Love Bankotsus Girl


	3. Chapter 3

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Hello there, here I am with a wonderful story! It's an Inuyasha and Percy Jackson story. Although there are no characters from Percy Jackson just the plot and area of it

I do not own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson. Enough said

…..  
Camp Half Blood Chapter 3

Chiron lead the way out of the big Blu house. Walking out of the house Sango had to let her eye adjust. "Miroku will you show Kouga around?" Chiron said rolling down the ramp

"Just Kouga?" Miroku asked turning around "What about Sango?"

"We are waiting for her brother to show." Chiron said turning to face Sango "I'm sure you wouldn't mind waiting on the tour?" A warm smile came over his face.

Sango nodded, 'Kouga would be fine right?' She thought turning to wave them off she spoke. "Go ahead of me Kouga, well meet up when Kohaku gets here!"

Miroku smiled and walked over to her "it's a shame I wasn't able to show you around. There are so many romantic spots we could have visited." He winked at her. "But Kouga will be sufficient enough for now."

Sango watched Miroku walk away with Kouga. A cheesy smile on her face "it's nice to know that you go both ways Miroku"

"What was that my dear?" Chiron asked

Sango turned to him, "Oh! It's nothing." She smiled

"Chiron!" A red hair girl yelled walking up the big hill. "I brought the younger sibling!"

"Very good Ayame! Bring him here.!" Chiron smiled "Sango let's go into the big house so we can talk."

Sango walked into the house first. She sat down on the living room couch. She looked around the room. Staring at each picture she could tell Chiron's been around for a while. 'Looks like he was at the first Olympics' she smiled

"Sis! What the hell is going on?!" Kohaku said rushed

Sango turned around and hugged him, "I'm not quiet sure but I think we are going to find out about our dad?"

"Ayame told me some stuff about the Greek gods sleeping their way across America having babies and them being dropped off here to grow up and learn not to be killed by monsters the come from the depths of hell." Kohaku said what seemed like one breath

"Ha ha ha you sure are a spunky one!" Chiron laughed. "It's a little more detailed than that, please sit."

Kohaku and Sango sat down for Chiron to explain how the gods and mortals basically had sex to produce them. Sango zoned out most of the time her ADD kicking in.

"Sango?" Chiron asked

"Huh?! What?" Sango said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Ayame is going to show you two around if you have any questions she'll be your mentor until you two are comfortable here, if you have any other questions and she's not around feel free to ask any of the other camp leaders or myself." Chiron said walking them out of the house again " she'll now begin the tour, we have dinner in the mess hall in an hour see you there."

Ayame lead Sango and Kohaku down the path to the back of the big house. Sango looked amazed, there was a giant vineyard with red and white grapes, she took a breath in the air was sweet.

"Our vineyard supply most of the wine here on the east coast, the children of Dionysos are amazing at the whole wine or anything that grows on a vine thing." Ayame smiled

"That's awesome! Does he have like a million kids?!" Kohaku yelled

Ayame laughed "he has four kids here, three girls and one boy, do you want to go pick some grapes for us?" Kohaku took off as soon as he heard her give the notion. Ayame turned to Sango. " Dionysos is the God of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs, and and the feeling of ecstasy."

"I'm sorry what?" Sango said "Drugs? Ecstasy?"

"Yeah, I know right? Not what they taught us in grade school. We let the younger one know about the whole wine deal but leave out the other part until they get older."

Kohaku came back with an arm full of grapes. They continued on. "So Ayame who is your godly parent? Is it a woman or a man?!" Kohaku asked excited

Ayame laugh "My mother is Athena, Goddess of intelligence and skill, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts and wisdom. "

"How long does it take to be claimed?" Kohaku asked stuffing his face full of grapes.

"Depends on who your parent is and when they feel it is time." Ayame said smiling. They walked into a a giant rectangle of cabins. All of which looked different from the other. Ayame began to speak again "These here are the cabins of the gods, each cabin belongs to a different god or goddess. Once you are claimed you live in the cabin that represents your family."

Sango giggled, "You sound like a robot."

"I'm sorry I have a script for new campers" Ayame giggled with her

"So who's are who's cabin?!" Kohaku asked

Ayame pointed to the far end of the rectangle, "the one to the far left at the end, that belongs to the children of Poseidon. God of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses. He only has one son, his name is Bankotsu, He's the tall one with sea green eyes tha-"

Ayame was cut off by Sango, "yeah I met him earlier today, he's not the nicest person, very rude."

"Yeah he's a pain in the ass most of the time, one hell of a fighter though. He's one of our top fighters here at camp, he's skilled with a sword but moves like water with his lance and net." Ayame said

"Who's other cabins can you tell me about?" Kohaku asked impatiently

"The center on straight ahead " Ayame pointed "That cabin belongs to Zeus King of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and fate. He has one son as well, Inuyasha he's also one of the top warriors here at camp, on his fist quest his father gave him the blade of Olympus. Forged with the souls of titans."

Kohaku whistled "that's some hard core bronze we're talking about here."

Ayame continued on, " And the last on in the row is Hades cabin King of the underworld and the dead, and god of the earth's hidden wealth, both agricultural produce and precious metals. By far he is the richest god ever. He doesn't have children, well at least he hasn't claimed any."

"Really? No kids huh?" Sango asked

"We'll he probably does but a lot of the gods don't claim their children, lazy bastards if you ask me, our Hermes cabin is seriously over crowded and our campers have to sleep on top of each it seems." Ayame said.

"What of the rest of the cabins?" Kohaku asked

"We'll they're over twenty cabins for sure, the big three gods have the biggest cabins, the Olympians are the next big ones, then they're minor gods here as well they have the smallest cabins, not to may kids get claimed so a lot of the cabins are not to over crowded but there's not an ounce of privacy."

"So where will we be staying?" Sango asked

"The Hermes cabin, God of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, thievery, trickery, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandry. That cabin is so over crowded, but you two will be staying there, if you have any belongings keep the close, Hermes children are incredible pick pockets. Rins their cabin leader, she's about Kohakus age, we'll meet her at the mess hall, dinner should almost be ready."

DING DING DING

They all turned around, "and that would be?" Sango asked

"It's dinner time, the food here is amazing!" Ayame said.

….

Well here is chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I love to read your thoughts on my stories, I will have chapter four up in no time thank again

Bankotsus Girl!


	4. Chapter 4

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Hello there, here I am with a wonderful story! It's an Inuyasha and Percy Jackson story. Although there are no characters from Percy Jackson just the plot and area of it

I do not own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson. Enough said

…

Camp Half Blood Chapter 4

Sango saw Kouga standing at the head of the mess hall, with Chiron in his wheel chair. Ayame told her and Kohaku to go stand next to him. They did as they were told. Kouga smiled at Sango and Kohaku. To say the least she was relieved to see her friend, a sense of familiarity a comfort zone. With all this chaos going on, a new camp who her father might be, how she might have more siblings, it was a lot to take in.

Sango was quickly taken out of her thoughts when Chiron spoke. "Campers! We have new arrivals her tonight! I'm sure you all will welcome them!"

"Have they been claimed yet?!" A random person yelled

"I'm afraid not, the gods will claim there children as they see fit." Chiron continued. Many campers from one corner of the room complained and grumbled. "These three, Kouga, Sango, and Kohaku will be staying at the Hermes cabin until their godly parent claims them. Now you three go sit at the Hermes table."

Sango looked around, there were so many tables. Every table looked the same but the campers sitting there, you could tell they were siblings. Ayame met them half way, not sure where they should sit, she lead the way to an over crowded table that seemed to have to rotate campers sitting and eating.

"Pst... Ayame, what's the deal with this cabin being over crowded?" Sango asked in a hush tone.

"The gods tend to be lazy in claiming their children, they have no problem making them but not all gods claim them." Ayame whispered back

Sango nodded her head, she stood against the wall waiting her turn to eat. She noticed the campers going to the fire pit in the center of the mess hall, tossing some of their food into the flame. One of the campers she was standing next to explained that they all did it as an offer to the gods.

A spot opened up and she sent Kohaku in first. Then her and Kouga joined shortly after that. When Sango got close to the flame she put a piece of her steak in the flame, a hue of purple smoke went up 'Father... Dad... Who are you? Please tell us.'

After dinner Ayame took them to meet Rin, she was a cute little girl , Sango guessed her age to be ten? Eleven? She had long dark brown hair with a small pony tale to the side. Wearing the camps shirt with yellow shorts.

"Rin here are three new cabin mates, I hope there's room somewhere in there." Ayame smiled

"Hi hi. I'm Rin, your cabin leader, you all are welcomed to my fathers cabin." Rin joyfully beamed

"Hello, my name is Sango, and this is my younger brother Kohaku, and my friend Kouga. Thank you for taking us in."

"Oh no worries, lets find you three a spot to sleep, now we do separate the boys and girls, I hope you don't mind. Camp rules." Rin said opening the door to the cabin.

"Ummm, so I'll be separated from my sister?" Kohaku asked

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry. It's just camp rules, Chiron says we can't have the boys mixing their milk in the girl urn or some sort." Rin said brushing it off.

"Ah!..." Ayame said cutting in, "he he enough of what the old horse says. Do you have pillows and a blanket for them?"

"Oh yeah of course!" Rin smiled walking over to a closet and pulling out three pillows and handing them to Ayame, then she grabbed three blankets. "Here are your beds."

"Beds?" Kouga asked "are we sleeping on the floor?"

"Pretty much, this is your home until you're claimed." Rin said, "I know it's not ideal, but find a spot make your self comfy, we wake at dawn in this cabin, we have training first thing, followed by breakfast then we have academics."

"Wait wait... We have school?" Kouga groaned "you have to be kidding me."

"No, no jokes here, we learn math, science, Greek, tactics, history, you name it." Rin said happily "I love history, Socrates is one of my favorite philosophers."

"Um we don't know Greek, is there like a beginners class?" Kohaku asked

"Huh? Oh no Greek it hard wired into your brain, you can read it with ease. And with some luck an practice you can learn to write and speak it to like Ayame over here!" Rin boasted

"Rin you'll make me blush." Ayame laughed "I'm gonna head back t my cabin, we have had a long day and we have a big morning. Good night you guys sweet dreams don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Good night" they said in union

Kohaku and Kouga went to the left side of the cabin and found a small space for them to sleep. Kouga sat by the wall, legs stretched out. Kohaku followed suit, putting his head on Kougas shoulder he was quickly asleep.

Sango wasn't so lucky, she stepped on a girls hand, got her foot caught on a girls hair, tripped on a girls body, all while Rin moved gracefully over all the girls. 'Looks like she's had practice with this.'

Rin turned around to face Sango. "You can sleep on the patio, it's a nice summer night and we have OFF! Bug Nets so no bugs should bother you."

Sango did her best to be polite, she nodded and made a make shift bed, 'Ok so you just found out your father is a god, and sure you didn't know which god he was but you know he's out there some where, but now because he hasn't claimed you you have been separated for your brother and friend.' Sango thought as she rolled onto her side. "Thanks dad, you're father of year" she grumbled before she tried to sleep.

...

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!." Rin yelled, "lets go everyone! We have to be ready for training! You don't want to be late and get stuck with chores again do you?"

Sango felt like hell, she had a horrible sleep, felt like she slept on the floor, which technically she did, and now this energetic pint size little girl was screaming at the top of her lungs while other campers moved at the speed of light to get ready.

Sango slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, shooing the sleep from them. "Oh gods I hate the mornings" she grumbled.

Twenty minutes later the whole cabin shows up to the battle field, late. Sango walked behind the whole cabin with her brother and Kouga, not sure of we're to to go.

"Late again?!" Inuyasha yelled "Rin you and your cabin bought your self another week of washing dishes."

The whole Hermes cabin groaned. "Inuyasha! That's not fair! We have three times if not more than any other cabin, of course it is going to take my cabin the longest to be ready!"

"One more week on top of it." Bankotsu added

Rin gave them and evil glare, then walked up there with the rest of them. 'Looks like all the cabin leaders are up there...' Sango thought, she could see Inuyasha and Bankotsu standing in the center, Ayame and Rin as well as the perfect Miroku. And other teens that either looked perfect or scoffed up.

"Ok listen up!" Inuyasha started, "we are playing capture the flag!"

The camper cheered

"But things have changed!" Bankotsu yelled "With the recent events, and the passing with some of our camp leaders, we need to be prepared at all times. Instead of the traditional wooden swords we will be using celestial bronze."

"If we can have you meet in front of the Hephaestus forge you will all be assigned a sword and shield." Ayame shouted, "we will go in alphabetical order of our parents!"

The campers moved like a herd. Sango looked back athe the camp leaders and waited. "Hey Ayame, what recent events are you talking about? And who is this Hep-festis?"

"I'll explain later about the camp, and Hep-"

"Hephaestus is the god of fire, metal working, and crafts. He's also married to Aphrodite." Inuyasha said "My dad married her off to him right away to prevent any fights among the male gods."

"Doesn't she sleep around?" Kouga asked "What's the point in being married?"

"She's the goddess of love sex and beauty, you can't expect her to just be tamed by one man let alone one god." Bankotsu butted in.

"... Right..." Sango said "So where do we go to get these weapons?"

"To the forge." Rin smiled and pointed in the direction of the forge. "Oh hey look it's Kagome!"

"Ka-go-me?" Kohaku asked

"She's our Oracle of Delphi." Ayame said "Daughter of Apollo God of the sun, music, healing and plague, prophecy, poetry, and enlightenment. She also has a twin sister Kikyo."

"Where is she at?" Sango asked and they watched Kagome walk to them.

"She chose the path of Artemis, the virgin huntress. She is Apollos twin sister Virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth and plague."

"So lemme guess Kikyo has to stay a virgin?" Kouga asked

"You got it" Bankotsu snorted "Both of them have to remain virgins, sucks for Inuyasha."

"How come?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh he fell in love with Kikyo, but when she chose the path of the virgin huntress, his eyes found Kagome, a likeness in almost every way, but Apollo bestowed her with the gift of the oracle."

"Why are we discussing my love life?!" Inuyasha yelled

The group giggled

"Because you have the worst luck out of all of us! Aphrodite gave you the short end of a stick." Ayame laughed.

"Hey everyone what's up?" Kagome smiled, she had long black hair wearing an orange camp shirt that was fringed at the bottom showing her flat belly and short green shorts.

"Hi hi Kagome! We're just showing the new campers around," Rin boasted

"New campers huh?" Kagome looked at them, she reached out her hand to say hello to Sango. Sango put her hand out to grab hers. " My name is Kag-"

Kagomes hand touched Sangos and her eyes lost their brown color and were replaced with a neon green light, a green miasma left her mouth as she was lifted off the ground, her skin turning a light green, then someone else's voice came out of her body.

"The big three shall see the traders face in thee  
This missing free shall be in a sea  
The two faced blood will end in stood  
Return to the age to save us from the golden age.  
A promise of the river Styx will be made  
Less it be broken he shall rise."

Kagomes body fell limp and back to her normal color, Inuyasha moved quick to catch her. She looked almost dead, completely pale with a shallow breath. The her brown eyes returned. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes re adjusting to the light.

"Is she ok?!" Kohaku asked

"She should be fine..." Ayame said

"That was a prophecy." Bankotsu said. "We need to see Chiron, now!"

Inuyasha still carrying Kagome, Bankotsu and Ayame left in a hurry to the big blue house.  
"What about the games?!" Rin shouted

"Continue them With the other camp leaders, let them know we are speaking with Chiron!" Ayame shouted.

Rin turned around like nothing happened, a big smile in her face, "lets go on with the games."

Sango Kouga and Kohaku were put on the same team, battling against Ares , Athena, Enyo and Apollo on one team, they were in for a huge surprise.

What felt like hours later the other team captured their flag, Sango was cut up dirty and she knew she had at least a dozen bruises on her. Kohaku and Kouga looked like crap as well.

Washing up was an under statement. Every cabin had their own showers, one for boy and one for girls, with about four shower stalls total, being the new campers made it so they were the last to shower.

By the time they were done they were starving, breakfast was being served in the mess hall, sitting down after giving an offering to the gods the place got quiet. Too quiet.

Sango looked around to see what the lack of notice was called for, when she noticed they were looking in her direction she looked around her, then she noticed a faint red light.

Someone had been claimed.

…..

Chapter four everyone! I hope you enjoyed it as the plot moves forward. I'm sorry if its moving slow but I want you guys to get to know the characters, plus to understand what gods are involved in this story as well. If you have any question please review them and ill answer them in my next chappy


	5. Chapter 5

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Hello there, here I am with a wonderful story! It's an Inuyasha and Percy Jackson story. Although there are no characters from Percy Jackson just the plot and area of it

I do not own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson. Enough said

…..

Camp Half Blood Chapter 5

Sango looked to see where the faint red light was coming from. She looked to see where Kouga was looking. Sango dropped her spoon, her eyes widen. "Kouga... You've been claimed!"

Kouga was looking up at a flaming vulture a top his head. "So who is my father?"

"Ares God of war, bloodshed, and violence." Chiron said rolling in with Inuyasha Bankotsu Ayame and Kagome behind him. "Congratulations my boy your father has claimed you, starting now, you are to move into the Ares cabin, your brethren will help you train and show you everything your father knows. Unfortunately your cabin leader has gone missing on his last quest but Ginta is temporary cabin leader he'll show you the ropes."

Kouga stood and walked over to the ares cabin, he turned around and smiled at Sango. 'One down two to go' she thought.

Chiron was sitting beside Sango, "Sango, child, please come with me, we must speak."

Sango hesitated, she looked at Chiron then back at her brother, who was caught up in Kougas celebration. She nodded and stood while Chiron rolled away she took a deep breath. "What did I do now?"

"You're not in trouble or anything, " Kagome said walking next to her. "He wants to talk to you about my prophecy."

Sango nodded and followed them into the big blue house. They gathered in the living room, Sango looked at the pictures from the different generations, Sango stopped on a young girl in a camp shirt with a blue bandana on her head. "The girl in this picture, who is she?"

"That's my older half sister." Inuyasha said, "She left the camp when she turned twenty three, from what Chirons told me she has a family."

"So there is hope?" Sango asked

"It's a slim chance, monsters can smell our godly scent, it's amazing she lived to be twenty three let alone to start a family." Ayame said.

"What's her name?" Sango asked

"Hot-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Sango do you know why I brought you here?" Chiron asked

Sango turned around to face him. "No... I don't, did I do something wrong?"

"No my dear, I brought you here to talk to you about what happened earlier."

"With Kouga? And his claiming?" Sango asked sitting down in a chair.

"Not exactly, about the prophecy. Do you remember it?"

"The big three shall see the traders face in thee  
This missing free shall be in a sea  
The two faced blood will end in stood  
Return to the age to save us from the golden age.  
A promise of the river Styx will be made  
Less it be broken he shall rise." Sango recited

"What does this have to be with me?" Sango asked

"I'm not sure yet, but when Kagome touched you, the prophecy was said." Chiron said looking at the small group

"Does this mean its a quest for us?" Bankotsu asked

"Not yet, the prophecy said the big three... Now that means Inuyasha and Bankotsu, children of the big three but who else?" Ayame asked

"Can't we go on our own?" Bankotsu asked "we don't need anyone, it's just Inuyasha and I who are children of the big three."

"No, bad things happen when it's not three. We can't risk it." Kagome said "The prophecy happened when I touched Sango, maybe she should be the third?"

"But she's not even claimed yet, she can't go on a quest for that reason." Ayame said

"Wait, so your telling me that I should go but can't because I'm not claimed?" Sango stood, clearly annoyed

"I know it's frustrating Sango but you don't have the proper training to begin with, Inuyasha and Bankotsu are the top fighters here and have the most experience." Chiron said.

"Fine, then how about I fight one of them if I do we'll or if I win I go." Sango put her offer on the table.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said "you wish you could fight us."

"Really now? Scared that your man hood is on the line?" Sango spat back

"You are a woman, no match for men like us, you should stick to doing whatever women do." Bankotsu added

"Oh like washing clothes and making sure you have a hot meal and a hot bath ready while bearing your children?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"Yeah seems about right, should we get started on those kids" Bankotsu responded with a wink

"That's enough!" Chiron stopped the nonsense. "Normally if we send out Demi gods on quests they're the same sex to prevent any hanky panky."

"Hanky panky?" Sango asked

"As long as I'm director of the camp, I shall run a clean facility here."

"I'm sorry to bust your bubble here but that's the least of our worries her Chiron." Kagome added " I think we should give Sango a chance to fight."

"How would we decide which of the two she would fight?" Ayame asked

"Rock paper scissors!" Kagome shouted

Both boys looked at each other then at the group. "You can't be serious here can you?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Now now Inuyasha it's called playing nice" Kagome cooed

"Inuyasha don't fall for the power of the pus-" Bankotsu started

"Don't say it!" Ayame yelled

"Ok ok how about who ever I fight if I win I go if I lose I don't go?" Sango asked

Everyone looked at Chiron, clearly they weren't going to figure this out on their own. "That sounds like a plan. Boys prepare for Rock Paper Scissors death match."

"Uhhhh... Death match?" Kagome asked "isn't that a bit much Chiron?"

"Ha ha ha forgive this old horse, no death match but it does add a air of dramatic fun to it, no?" Chiron laughed

Inuyasha and Bankotsu looked at each other. They both put out their hands, "best two out of three?" Inuyasha asked

"Your going to lose no matter what Bug Zap." Bankotsu smirked

"One... Two... Three" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha held out rock, while Bankotsu had paper.

"Bankotsu wins!" Kagome yelled

Sango looked ath Ayame, the at the boys 'is this really necessary?' She thought

"Match two!" Kagome looked at the boys, "One... Two... Three!"

Bankotsu had scissors

Inuyasha has paper

"You're fucking kidding me?!" Inuyasha yelled

"I told you I would win idiot." Bankotsu laughed "now go gear up to fight a woman, ha ha ha, don't lose, it be sad if you did."

Inuyasha grumbled all the way to the forge, he picked up his Blade of Olympus on the way, while Sango was issued a standard celestial bronze sword and shield. Walking to the arena Ayame and Kagome gave Sango words of encouragement. Entering the bottom of the arena she looked around to see a crowed of campers sitting in the upper arena, she saw Kouga and her brother sitting in the first row.

Sango walked up to Kouga and her brother, "Hey you two."

"What the hell is going on?" Kouga asked

"Long story..." She looked at Inuyasha, then back at Kouga, "if anything happens and I get killed take care of my brother."

"Why are you talking like I'm not here?" Kohaku asked

"I'm sorry Kohaku, if anything happens to me, take care of mama." Sango smiled

They rang a bell, Sango turned around, Inuyasha waved his massive sword, practice swings. She knew there was a slim to none chance of her winning, but she was her mothers daughter. She wasn't going down with out a fight. Sango popped her neck to release tension, standing three feet away from Inuyasha she took a moment. 'Gods, father, wish me luck, I think I'm going to need it' she thought.

"BEGIN!" Chiron yelled

Inuyasha started with a full frontal attack, blow after blow he moved like high speed wind, all Sango could do was perry and block. Then Sango lost her footing allowing Inuyasha to knock her sword out of her hand. Now all she could do was block.

"Chiron don't you think this is extrem, he's using the Blade of Olympus..." Ayame asked

"She shouldn't have asked for this challenge then, this will teach her to keep her mouth shut." Bankotsu snapped "now she'll know her place."

"Bankotsu you are the worlds biggest douche bag" Ayame yelled

"By the Gods!" Kagome yelled "Look!"

Their attention went back to the game, Sango used her shield like a boomerang and flung it at Inuyasha. Doing so distracted him long enough for her to grab her sword she lost. Stretching out her arm long to work out the tense stress she was building up from all the blocks she had to do.

"Very nice, sacrificing your shield," Inuyasha called out, "But that won't be enough to keep this game going any longer, I'm going to finish it-"

Sango began to run towards him, he prepaid to block, when Sango jumped up to attack , he blocked it with ease, with the force of her attack brought him to his knees, using this to his advantage he used the force to push them both up into the air.

Sangos eyes widen, realizing she was now in the air, she didn't have his godly powers from his father to control the air, she was quickly sinking back down to earth. Inuyasha flew down with his full force and attacked. Al, Sango could do was block, she was helpless now.

"You had a few tricks, but now your done." Inuyasha said casually

As they were falling Inuyasha pushed her down with full force causing her to break her fall with the hard ground, causing a crater to be formed. Inuyasha gracefully landed on the ground.

The arena was quiet, Inuyasha and Bankotsu had a smirk on their faces.

"Bitches need to know their place." Bankotsu finished

Ayame and Kagome looked down trying to see how bad Sango was hurt or if she was dead. Waiting for the dust to clear up. They heard Kohaku screaming.

Kouga looked hard for his friend. Then they hear dirt shuffling.

Inuyasha looking at the giant dust cloud used a gust of wind to clear it. Barely having enough time to block an attack.

"What the fuck! That fall should have broken every bone in your body or killed you." Inuyasha yelled

Sango flew back, she had a diamond claymore in her hand. "And you underestimate me." Sango ran foreword attacking, with a new rush or adrenaline.

Kagome, Ayame, Bankotsu, Chiron looked on in silence.

Kagome broke the silence first "Sh-she's been claimed."

Ayame looked at Sangos brother. Kougas eye where wide, not sure what to do.

"Her brother is claimed as well." Ayame said

"Who is their father?!" Bankotsu yelled

Chiron smirked, "these old hoves haven't failed me yet." He rolled to the edge of the arena. "HOLD YOUR WEAPONS! "

Sango and Inuyasha pushed away from each other. Too deep in battle to notice what just aspired.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER CLAIMING!" Chiron bellowed

The campers looked between Kohaku and Sango, mouths open face full of shock.

Floating above Sango and Kohakus head was a Screeching Owl. The god Hades sacred  
Symbol.

"THE CHOSEN THREE HAVE BEEN REVILED!" Chiron yelled.

…

And here Is chapter five! I'm on a roll! Lol hint I already wrote out most of these chapters and I'm tweaking them as I go. Thank you for continuing to read this story, please review, I always look forward to them. Good night everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Hello there, here I am with a wonderful story! It's an Inuyasha and Percy Jackson story. Although there are no characters from Percy Jackson just the plot and area of it

I do not own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson. Enough said

…./….

Camp Half Blood Chapter 6

…/…

Chiron looked out the window of his office. Sighing every so often. Bankotsu Inuyasha Sango and Kohaku sat in his office. Chiron finally looked back at them. "I was afraid this day would come."

"What day?" Sango asked

"The day the children of the big three would come together in the same generation..." Chiron paused "Zeus normally has children every so often even with the Promise on the river Styx."

"Promise? River full of Styx?" Kohaku asked

"A promise on the River Styx is the most powerful promise ever, you're life literally depends on it.." Inuyasha said

"So Zeus breaks his promise... How bad can that be?" Sango asked

"You don't understand Sango, breaking this promise even for a God can be deadly." Chiron spoke in a low tone, "not to mention the punishment the children suffer."

"Wait... Wait a minute, what the hell do you mean?" Sango asked

"He means because Zeus, Hades and my father broke their stupid promise, we as their children have to pay the price" Bankotsu said gritting his teeth

"But this isn't fair!" Sango yelled

"Life isn't fair! Do t you get it?! Our fathers fucked us over! Because they couldn't pull the fuck out we suffer, our lives no matter if we are heros or the champions of Olympus, our lives will never have a happy ending!" Bankotsu yelled

"Dude calm down, she doesn't know any better." Inuyasha said standing in between Sango and Bankotsu.

Sango sat down calmly, Kohaku looked at Sango then at Bankotsu "what do you mean by happy ending?"

"It's the gods or the fates sick way of making things balanced, because they fucked up, we..." Bankotsu took a shaky breath "she... Anyone who we love or care about end up dead. To make us suffer for the mistakes our fathers made"

"This isn't right... Why...why would the gods allow this?" Sango asked and looked at Chiron

"The gods don't interfere with the lives of mortals." Inuyasha said "it's against Devine Law."

"Devine Law my ass!" Sango said

"The reason you four are here is because half bloods have gone missing." Chiron spoke in a low controlled voice, "some have even been killed then dumped in the Hudson River."

"And I'm guessing traditional law enforcement are out of the question?" Sango asked

"The mist..." Inuyasha began. "It has a way of twisting what mortals can see or how they interpret things."

Sango nodded and looked at her brother who nodded as well.

"Weeks ago Kagome had a prophecy and three campers set out to fulfill it, Kyoukostu, cabin leader of the Hesphestes cabin was found dead in the river." Chiron began to explain "and about a two months ago Enju a daughter of Aphrodite and Hitomiko daughter of Persephone were found in the river as well, Kaguya daughter of Nyx is still missing."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Kohaku asked

"Our job is to find the missising campers kick whoevers ass is behind it and bring them back." Inuyasha answered

"Your quest is save the campers and return, we don't know who or what we're up against yet." Chiron added on "be on your guard out there. Kagome will let us know what day you will set off in, until then you will train and then we will decide if its Sango or Kohaku who will go on the quest."

Sango looked at Chiron "the obvious answer is me, I am the oldest here."

"Yes my dear but I have rules, no boys and girls go on quests together. We had that once and there was a pregnancy and then she was killed by monsters so its usually a no, however, even I have to admit this is a special case... Kagome will give the final say."

"But.."" Sango tried to argue

"No buts nuts or coconuts!" Chiron demanded "she is already in the temple praying to the gods."

Chiron dismissed them, Inuyasha and Bankotsu took Kohaku to train him 'Guess there's no hiding who they want on the quest' Sango thought.

"Hey Sango!" Ayame called out running up to her, Kouga right behind. "So what happened?"

Sango explained to them what Chiron said and how they have to wait until Kagome is able to tell them who's going and when. Ayame and Kouga walked her to her new home. The Hades cabin.

"Well here's to a new home sweet home." Sango said sarcastically. She looked at the building. It was tall, made out of black bricks, it's was gloomy compared to Zeus or Poseidons cabins. Walking up the steps the torches lit up in a bright green flame then settled for dark and light purple. Walking the rest of the steps she noticed her friends weren't following. "Are you two coming?"

Kouga looked at Ayame, and she spoke. "Only children of Hades can go into this cabin."

Sango nodded and continued on, she got to the doors, some sort of metal... 'Could this be platinum covered with soot?' She thought. The doors seemed to morph, it had ever changing faces, horrible faces of people in pain, fear, tears,Death... Pushing past the doors she entered her cabin, it wasn't goth or too gloomy as she expected. The walls were a mate purple with black tile, with white crown molding around all the trims. The cabin was nothing like the Hermes cabin, which looked like a crack head motel that had so many u identified body fluids trash and clothes everywhere. No this cabin had a more classic theme. As she entered there was a sitting area to her left with a fire place that had green and purple flames. Sango looked to the right and found a more of modern set up with a tv and living room feel. Walking back to where she came in, she walked down the hall a room on both sides, she looked in them both, almost identical she took the room on the west side.

'Ha no bright sun for me' she thought. Sitting down on her iron framed bed the room was black and white, with a black chandelier in the center of her room providing light. She looked around some more, she had a book case that was from ceiling to floor, night stand on both sides of the bed with belladonna candelabra that held six black candles. In the corner the was a mirror and vanity. On the was she notice very colorful flowers, which seemed so out of place for the character of the house but she couldn't imagine anything else there on the walls. Soon Sango fell asleep on her bed, after a night on the floor and weeks if not months of restless nights and night terrors she hoped that being here she was safe enough to sleep.

In her dreams she saw teens and some older kids gathering around a woman with the blackest form fitting gown she had ever seen. Long all the way to the ground and a high slit that would even make Elvira blush. She continued to look but something was preventing her from seeing her face. "Could it be mist?" Sango said in a hollow tone.

"I allow you to see what I want my dear." A husky warm voice echoed in the dark.  
Sango shivered, it was like she was talking into Sangos ear, she could feel her breath. "I see you will be coming here to try and stop me."

"Well yeah!", Sango began "you're killing and kidnapping other campers."

The woman laughed lightly. "Oh my dear dear Sango, you are mistaken, I never killed any of the campers, their own friends did."

Sangos eyes widen "they.. What?"

"Yes my dear, and seeing how they broken a divine law the petty gods themselves would only kill them and they would forever be in Tartarus, forever in pain never being able to sleep eat be at peace. So I gave them another opportunity to live. Live with out the petty gods and their hypocrite ways of life."

Sango sat in the darkness alone. Unsure of what to say.

"But my dear Sango, you will come, you have to. My Master needs you to come here. It is your fate."

Sango tossed and turned in her bed. She was being shaken out of sleep. "Sis! Hey Sis!" Kohaku shouted

Sangos brown eyes blinked "the hell?" She asked confused

"Wake up! Dad sent us gifts!" Kohaku beamed "Chirons waiting out side for us to open them! "

Sango still wearing yesterday's clothes followed Kohaku outside into the bright sunny day. "How early is it?"

"It's two pm... You were dead asleep." Kohaku said walking buy his black box.

Sango looked at the gifts. Two black boxes with black bows. Sango walked over to Chiron.

"Your father had these overnighted. Furies first class delivery." Chiron spoke with a smile.

Sango looked at the gifts, Kohaku stood by his excited. She could tell he was happy to know he had a father, but something in her belly told her this wasn't the father he will end up teaching him how to through a ball.

"Are you going to open it?" Kouga asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Sango asked "um yeah, he he sorry lost in my brain." She looked around most of the campers around we're the leaders of the cabins. Sango felt like a freak show, she took a shaky breath.

"Go on open it!" Ayame yelled

Kohaku tore his present apart, pulling out a long staff, the present box seemed to have a Merry Poppins effect, when Kohaku finish pulling out his weapon it looked like the grim reapers weapon. Sango took a second "that looks like..."

"It's Deaths Scythe, reaper of souls." Chiron spoke from his wheel chair. "Your weapon is very famous my boy."

Kohakus eye lit up looking at the Scythe "what is is made of?"

"Stygian Iron." Bankotsu spoke up "I've only heard of it in legends."

"Open yours Sango." Chiron said

Sango opened her box, eye widen when she saw her gift. Picking them up ahe noticed They were a set of spiked chains with two hooks at the end of each that glow pale purple. "What aRe these?"

Chirons eyes were wide. "You my dear have the very weapon Hades himself used in the Great chains are extremely lethal weapons that allowed Hades to attack at short and long distances. They will glow with a dark purplish aura as they absorb the souls you steal."

Inuyasha lean forward, "it looks to be made of the same Stygian Iron."

"Sango you're lucky! I guess only children of the big three only get weapons that were used in the Great War!" Ayame beamed

Sango gave a faint smile as she looked at Kohaku, something wasn't right. She knew it, it was like she could sense death. And he was close.

.../...

Well there you have chapter six, a little more detail will be introduced from here on out. I hope you liked it. Kohakus weapon of course is the grim reapers scythe, but Sangos weapon is from god of war 3, claws of hades, as well as Inuyashas, Blade of Olympus. If you're courious to see what they look like just google them, they're pretty impressive.

I hope I've been referencing Camp half blood as well as God of War well enough for everyone who either hasn't played the game or read the books can under stand. If not please let me know :)


	7. Chapter 7

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Hello there, here I am with a wonderful story! It's an Inuyasha and Percy Jackson story. Although there are no characters from Percy Jackson just the plot and area of it

I do not own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson. Enough said

.../...

Camp Half Blood Chapter 7

.../...

Sango ducked rolled blocked and perry as Ayame attacked. "Damn it Sango pay attention!" Ayame yelled as she kicked Sango in the stomach. She looked as Sango skid across the floor of the arena. "You think monsters are going to go easy on you?!"

Sango sat up from the floor,her weapons far from her grasp. She looked at Ayame, stood up and began to walk to her weapons. She jumped back when a small bronze dagger hit the dirt as she went for her weapons. Sango looked up at Ayame. "Just what the hell are you doing Ayame?!"

Ayame ran at Sango with her main blade. "Do you think monsters wont hesitate to kill you?! Or worse?!"

Sango jumped backed as Ayame slashed with her blade. Sango looked at her weapons they were farther than she thought. Not paying attention Ayame took the opportunity to cut Sango on her arm. Sango flipped back kicking Ayame in the chin causing her to fly back. Sango ran to get her claws. "Ayame! This is training! You cut me!"

Ayame got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "You need to pay attention, in this arena we are enemies, if you're not careful i could kill you."

Sango looked at Ayame more serious. Wrapping the spiked chains around her arms she held both claws in her hand. "Forgive me, I'll try harder" Sango said threw clenched teeth.

"I see you're finally serious about this, your eyes show death in them. Good." Ayame smiled as she attacked again.

...

"Hey Kohaku come look at this!" Inuyasha called him over for a break in his training. "Your sister was getting her ass handed to her!"

Kohaku sat down next to Inuyasha then Bankotsu joined them. "Wouldn't surprise me Ayame is a beast."

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked leaning back

"Ayame is the best female fighter here. She's been at this camp year round for fourteen years now. So it's been years of training tactics and strategies for her. She became cabin leader when she was twelve." Inuyasha said

"So tell me more about this quest. Who's gone missing?" Kohaku asked

"Ginkostu and Mukotsu were also a sons of Hesphestes they went missing while their brother Kyoukostu is dead." Bankotsu began "Its hard to say if they're alive or not but they're just a few that have gone missing. "

"What do you mean few?" Kohaku asked

"What he means is a lot of half bloods disappear. The one that don't come back to camp during summer break, or go missing on their quests. We used to be a very crowded camp." Inuyasha said looking at Ayame and Sango fight still "but since they campers being killed and the ones who have gone missing, our numbers are dwindling. What ever is out there killing half bloods and taking the rest, we won't be able to fight it off if we keep up with our camp being picked off."

"I see, so what are we hoping to do?" Kohaku said stretching out his arms

"To get back the missing campers. At least most of them." Bankotsu said "that is assuming if their alive."

.../...

Sango blocked Ayames kick and pushed her back. Spinning both claws in the air Sango did what felt natural. She through them in Ayames direction, her claws hooked on to Ayame and Sango began to pull.

Ayames eyes widen as Sango pulled further. As a soft green hue was being pulled away from ayame, Inuyasha and Bankotsu jumped down from the arena seats. Running up to Sango, who looked to be in a trance.

"Sango! What the hell are you doing?!" Bankotsu yelled

Inuyasha ran to Ayame, her eye color was fading from them. "Hold on Ayame!"

Kohaku ran to Sango. "Sango! Stop it! Stop!"

Sango blinked, she loosened her grasp on the spiked chains. "What's going on?"

Sango focused as Ayames soul was being returned into her body. She fell limp into Inuyashas arms. "What the hell was that Sango?!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Sango said looking at her weapons.

"Looks like you're tapping into your godly powers..." Ayame said in a faint voice. "Inuyasha put me down."

"No way, I'm taking you to the infirmary." Inuyasha responded, as he walked away carrying Ayame.

Sango looked at her weapons in her hands. The spiked chains still wrapped around her arms tightly were perching her skin, causing her to bleed. She held both claws in her hands "it felt so good pulling her soul out."

"I bet it did." Bankotsu said walking in front of her. "Your weapons claimed many souls during the Great War.."

"Sango! Kohaku! Kagome is ready to tell her what the gods have to say!" Kouga said running into the arena.

.../...

Well here is chapter 7 hope you like it! Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

8CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Hello there, here I am with a wonderful story! It's an Inuyasha and Percy Jackson story. Although there are no characters from Percy Jackson just the plot and area of it

I do not own Inuyasha or Percy Jackson. Enough said

.../...

Camp Half Blood Chapter 8

.../...

Sango followed Kouga to the temple of the gods. Sango followed as Inuyasha carried Ayame, Kohaku walked beside Bankotsu talking amongst themselves. Sango began to think, 'Am I in a really bad dream where I can wake up whenever I want?' She thought.

"Sango, you are the one who must go on this quest. It is your destiny to do so. The gods have chosen you, but be aware that amongst them they are divided. But my dear I want you to come, it must be you."

Sango looked around. The sky darkened a green mist surrounded the area. Time felt slow, she looked around. Kohaku and Bankotsu were barely walking, Inuyasha and Ayame were stuck in a mid walk position. Kouga was walking a head of everyone frozen in his spot, time was at a halt.

Sango was the only one moving at a normal speed. She looked around for the voice she heard. "Who's there?! Show yourself !"

A loud menacing laughter was echoed on the small path, Sango could see the temple it was still some distance away. She ran to Kohaku , but he was stopped in time.

"My dear Sango, we will meet in time, I look forward to it. But it is you I look forward to seeing, your mother hid you long enough, it time for me to have you."

Sango ran a head of Kouga. "What are you talking about?!" She yelled and ran in front of Kouga. "What do you look for ward too?!"

Everyone looked at Sango, Kouga looked directly at his friend. "Sango how did you? Who are you yelling at?"

Sango turned around, things were back to normal. "I... You didn't hear the voice?" Sango looked at all their faces, "you couldn't feel the massive energy, the darkness? "

"Sis are you feeling ok?" Kohaku asked as he walked up to her.

Bankotsu looked at her, "weren't you behind everyone, how did you get there so fast? "

"It was..." Sango paused 'they're going to think I'm crazy even for this situation...' She thought but continued. "You guys we're so deep in whatever you were doing I just jumped a head, even spooked Kouga." Sango laughed.

Everyone laughed, "Sango that isn't nice, you don't want to give off a bad impression." Kohaku said

"I'm sorry Kohaku, just had to liven things ups, everyone is so gloomy like my dad just walked by." Sango laughed

Everyone continued on to the temple. Sango stood still while a chilling breeze passed by giving her goose bumps on her arm, some one wanted her to go on this quest, and in the back of her head she's not going to lie but she wanted to go too, she had to, she needed to keep her brother safe. Sango looked at Her friends walk down the hill to the temple. Startled out of her thoughts Bankotsu spoke. "So what really happened?"

Sango turned around "what do you mean?"

"I mean you were screaming at the air, you were magically placed in front of all of us even though you were the last in line, and you were talking about us not seeing it or feeling it. So tell me what really happened " Bankotsu said calmly

Sango looked back at her friends making their way to the temple. She turned back to Bankotsu. "It's part of my destiny to go on this quest. Not Kohakus, he still young and I will do anything to protect him from harm, there was a voice telling me that I would be the one to go, time was stopped, I'm not sure what this all means but he's waiting for me, waiting to meet me he said"

Bankotsu nodded, "your brother has a kind heart, I don't think the battle field is a place for him, he has the talent but he's not a killer. But as for the voice did he say his name?"

Sango shook her head no, "I'm not sure if it happens a lot with Demi gods but this is real isn't it? It's not a joke or a dream this is really happening. "

"Yep, your silly little dreams of becoming a house wife are long gone, remember that you'll be lucky to live past this quest let alone to the age of 19" Bankotsu said walking down the hill.

Sango looked as he walked passed her, then she matched his pace and speed. "Why are you such a douche bag?"

Bankotsu laughed " I'm a realist, I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you. The real world is full of monsters remember that and they will not hesitate to kill you like Ayame said went you two were in the arena, keep focus your life depends on it. "

"Great advice, but still doesn't answer my question. " Sango said as they approached the temple.

"Sango! Hurry Kagome is waiting !" Kohaku yelled

-/-

Bankotsu girl here! I hope you like the chapter! Please please read and review I promise to update when I can. Let me know your thoughts and what you think will happen next. Your guys support means a lot to me!


End file.
